Addicted
by OzakiGFK
Summary: A confession made by Ranmaru to Reiji! Are their feelings mutal? A oneshot story about this cute couple's confession ! Expect a lemon at the end! If you are not a fan lemons then its ok T-T. Yaoi-fans ENJOY! muahahaha!


Hello! It has been VERY long since my last entry. haha! but nonetheless, I'm still writing! This is a Ranmaru x Reiji fanfic!

I'm really happy to see you guys reading and commenting on my fanfics, whether is it a praising comment or a bit harsh one. More UtaPri fanfics are coming up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ranmaru walked along the long corridors leading towards his room with his hands in his pockets. Grunting and grinding his teeth ,portraying a twisted face of anger due to his increased workload.

"Ran ran, don't frown..."

A sleazy voice spoked! Ranmaru turned his head around and scanned his surroundings but he couldn't see anyone there. Puzzled as he thought that it was his own imagination ,he turned back and heard the same voice calling him again, " Ran ran... ..." He walked towards the voice and found himself standing in front of a napping Reiji. Reiji's long locks of chocolate brown fringe was dangling around his face and his lips glistened with drool. He was laid down on the victorian couch around the dorm having his long legs dangling out of the furniture ,hands placed on top of his belly and his signature hat on the floor. The whole sight was ... ... untidy. Ranmaru clicked his tongue and called, "hey Reiji! Go back to your room!"

"Hmph.." moaned Reiji.

"Tsk" frowned Ranmaru as he yelled at the chocolate brown again, "REIJI! You bastard, wake up!" as he kicked the couch to wake him up but he didn't budge at all!

"Hehe~ ran ran, you're making a funny face" giggled the sleep talker.

"seriously." Sighed the silver blonde as he squat down beside Reiji, placing his hands on his forehead to sweep off the annoying hair dangling by the face. As his face is revealed, the sliver blonde let his he heterochromatic eyes inspect the sleeping beauty's face which starts from those long eyelashes and ends up at the lips. Not long, he finds himself pressing his own onto them. It is surprisingly soft and moist and sweet? He felt like he is addicted to it and decides to give it another go as the chocolate brown stays motionless. He left the lips for awhile to check if Reiji is awake and went back into savouring them. Licking the tips and pecking it gentle as if he is savouring a plate of high class pudding. Reiji twitched and opens his eyes to find his bandmate kissing him. Ranmaru noticed the awoken Reiji, jumped and ran off. Reiji sat up and called for the flustered silver blonde but Ranmaru just runs away even faster.

"KUROSAKI RANMARU!"

Ranmaru hailed , shocked by the fact that Reiji called out his FULL NAME! Reiji caught up with him with his hands on his knees, panting as he spoke"wh-...why are you running away, ran ran?"

Ranmaru clicked his tongue again and clenched his fists. "I...I think I'm addicted..."

Reiji "huh? Add-addicted? To what?" Pants the chocolate brown.

Ranmaru "..."  
Reiji "tell me ran ran! Ah! Don't tell me it's drugs?!"

"NO! Ah! Seriously, you don't get it do you?" Complained Ranmaru as he turned around and stomped towards the confused Reiji.

"What I'm addicted to is you!"grabing Reiji's head and pouring him a passionate kiss that seems to last forever. As they part for air, Reiji's face was as red as a cherry, he looked away with his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Reiji, I..."

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed the chocolate brown as he ran across the corridors back to his room with his hands covering his face. The silver blonde went after him but it was too late. The flustered Reiji slammed the door shut, hands still placed by the handle, panting. Ranmaru stood outside the room banging it,"Oi! Reiji! Open Up! Reiji!"

Reiji's tears rolled down his blushing cheeks and his lips trembled as he spoke "Ran Ran is an idiot!"  
Ranmaru stopped his violent banging and released his clenched up fists as he heard Reiji's voice wavering."Reiji..."  
"Ran Ran is an Idoit! You don't know how long I've been liking you! You don't know that I've been looking at you all the time! All these feelings bottling up inside me, you don't understand!" bursts the chocolate brown.  
"I UNDERSTAND!" Ranmaru yelled firm and strong, "I understand, I'm also bearing the same feelings for you,Reji."  
Separated by just a door, the two confessed. Reiji released his hands off the door handle and step a few steps back,"the door isn't even lock you idoit..." The silver blonde quickly charged into the room to see Reiji standing there with his head down, hands by the side trying to hold back his tears.  
"Reiji." called the silver blonde as he embraced the chocolate brown warmly and whispered his name again and again by his ear," Reiji, I love you."

As the door was left opened ,Tokiya who was back from his recording walked in. "Ah! Toki! I-err" stumbled the chocolate brown as he was seen hugging Ranmaru in front of his junior. Ranmaru turned his head and gave Tokiya a glare.

"Ah!" Tokiya closed the door," Ootoya, we're going to the studio."

"Ehhhh?! Why?" whines Ootoya.

"Practice! We have to practice! As an idol your timing on the dance still needs improvement."

"Ok."

Tokiya and the disappointed Ootoya's voice faded off. The couple hugging each other just stared at the door until both of them broke out in laughter. Arms surrounding their waists as the immense amount of laughter is making their waist area ache. As soon as the laughter subsided, both laid down on the floor to catch their breath.

"Haha! Toki, Nice job! As your senior, I'm very proud of you!" joked the chocolate brown.

"You finally smiled" the silver blond smiled back at him. Ranmaru pinned Reiji to the floor and lowered his head as he gently landed his lips on Reiji's. Nibbling the top part of his lips, Ranmaru felt that his breath is getting hotter, he placed his hands on Reiji's head to act as a pillow from the hard floor and slipped in his tongue into Reiji's mouth and licked his partner, signalling him to do the same. Surprised by the sweet intruder in his mouth, Reiji did the same and both shared a long kiss. As Ranmaru elevates himself, he saw Reiji's face blushing red as if he had caught a fever and his moist lips drooled with a trail of saliva down to his neck. Ranmaru licked his lips and Reiji saw Ranmaru looking so sexy, he could not resist his temptations and placed his arms around the silver blonde's neck, begging him," RanRan, I want more..."

A few minutes later, only the creaking of the bed and the sound of kisses could be heard. The couple now in the nude was sharing intense skin-ship together. Ranmaru was topping Reiji as they had both their members clenched together by Ranmaru's large manly hands.

"Ahh~ Ran Ran" moaned Reiji as he grabbed the bed sheet while the silver blonde was moving his hands to and fro their burning members. Starting to leak of pre-cum, Reiji gasps for air as he felt tingling sensations around his body, his lower body was getting hotter and hotter.

"Hmmm... ahhh! RanRan! I-I'm coming!" The hand movements of the silver blonde got faster and faster until both of them ejaculate at the same time. Some of the white love juices splat on the chocolate brown's navel while the rest residues on the silver blonde's hands.

"Haa,haaa," pants Reiji as he pulled Ranmaru in for another French kiss. Reiji's eyes widened as he felt a warm sensation down below. "Haa, hmm! R-ran -Ran!"  
The slick movements of the silver blonde's fingers were thrusting in and out of Reiji's sweet entrance, using the cum from before as lubricant.

"We have to loosen you up first,or else it'll hurt." whispered the silver blonde into his partner's ears.

"Hmm..Ngh!" Reiji moans as Ranmaru's fingers hit a sweet spot.

"It's here , is it?" smirked the silver blonde as he fingered Reiji's sweet spot again. "Ahh!" Hearing those sweet moans only made Ranmaru even more aroused.

"Ran-Ranmaru, no-no more fingers. I-I want you!"

Ranmaru pulled out his fingers and revealed his fully erect member. Putting it at the entrance, Ranmaru gentle and slowly push himself in. The silver blonde felt like the soft warm interior is pulling him in even more. " ." The silver blonde gave off an extreme sexy moan as he can finally be one with the one his true love.

On the other hand, Reiji was clenching the sheets of the bed as the silver blonde's burning member was quite huge. It hurt a little as he has never been stretched out so much before. "Ngh!ahhh! Ran-ran ran! So hot! I-I'm melting."

"R-Reiji, so tight. Relax a bit"

"I-I can't! Ran ran is just too big!"

Leaning forward, Ranmaru kissed Reiji non-stop until Reiji starts to relax.  
"I'm sorry ,Reiji. Does it hurt?" wiping the sweat off Reiji's face Ranmaru's concerned look calmed Reiji down. The chocolate brown felt the burning member inside him and blushed, his legs hugged onto Ranmaru and giving off smile, he said "I'm ok. You can move now."

Ranmaru pulled his member out slowly and thrust it in. It still feels tight but better than before.

"Aaah! Ranmaru~ Ngh! Ahhh! Good. I-I feel so good. Ahh!"

The thrusting went on faster and sound of the love making can be heard.

"Oo~ Reiji's a pervert eh?" Ranmaru teased as he slowed down his movements.

"N-no! Ran ran, don't tease me. Haaa! Just let me cum!" begged the teary chocolate brown.  
The silver blonde saw the member of his partner and laughed." Haha! It looks like its going to explode anytime!"

"S-stop, teasing and lemme-ahh!"

Reiji felt Ranmaru's member twitched crazily inside him. "Reiji, I'm at my limit too."

The speed of thrusting increases again, Reiji wrapped his arms around the silver blonde. Both drenched in sweat and skin rubbing against each other, they reached orgasm the same time again.

"Ahhh! Ngh! AHHHH!" Reiji called as he felt a warm gush of Ranmaru filling him in.

"Ahhh~" Ranmaru moaned softly as he release his semen into Reiji, "Reiji, you ok?" asked Ranmaru as he pulled out.

"Ahh~ ngh! I-I'm ok but my bed sheets aren't! Ran Ran! You came too much!" Looking at Reiji's flustered face and this navel covered in sweat and cum,his own semen trickling out of Reiji's ass onto the bedsheets so sexily. Ranmaru felt a tingling sensation and a twitch from his member.

"I'm sorry Reiji, but I think I'm addicted to this!" He pushed Reiji down again for round 2!

The next day... ...

"REIJI! What's with those ugly movements?!" Yelled Camus as they were rehearsing the dance for their new song.

"Ah! Sorry TT^TT" Reiji apologized as he rest his hands around his hips and back.

"Probability of back/hip ache is 100%" analyzed Ai.

"Hip ache? What are you?! A man in his 80s?!" Camus shouted.

"Eh hehe. Sorry." Reiji apologized again, sending death glares to Ranmaru just beside him trying to act innocent.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Dont forget to comment so that I can know how you feel about this fanfic! a Ren x Masato fanfic is on its way!

Also, if you guys want, you can suggest a pairing from Utapri that you want me to write! =D


End file.
